


Dandelions seek song

by Catboxblue



Series: fay au [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Vocaloid - Freeform, adding clear to the mix, based off my designs, fay au, re-working relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catboxblue/pseuds/Catboxblue
Summary: A dandelion sprouts and quickly takes over a small portion of the area. It begins to crawl in the crags of the plateau.Something about the soil changes the dandelion slightly. Something new begins to grow. it changes, soon it has a mind to call its own.
Series: fay au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063925





	1. Flo's arrival

Below the plateau where the fay’s call home, is a town. This town is small and those who have lost the ability to see the higher beings known as fay’s live there. It is a human town. Travelers pass through every so often, some are greedy and come to hunt the dragons that supposedly sleep in the crags of the mountains, high above the plateau.

Others are there to simply trade goods. With the travelers comes, seeds from far away places. On such seed, floats away from the town and settles near the base of the plateaus edge. 

A dandelion sprouts and quickly takes over a small portion of the area. It begins to crawl in the crags of the plateau.

Something about the soil changes the dandelion slightly. Something new begins to grow. A mind of its own. 

It grows up the plateau, wanting to know more about the faint presence it can feel, is sad, its alone. There are others but they are harder to sense. Farther into the plateau than this one. The dandelions steadily move from crack to crack. Climbing further up. Upon reaching the top, a strange presence seems to be moving closer. 

“My my, Its been quite some time since a new plant has been able to join us. And one with a mind at that.” 

“who? where.” The dandelion calls out. 

“Hummmm, your mind seems to be dormant, i know your roots spread farther than it seems.” A snowbell appears before the dandelion. “I am the queen of this plateau, no one with ill intent is able to climb my walls.”

The dandelion bows its stem towards the snowbell queen. “queen” 

“Tell me little flower, why have you climbed my walls? I only sense curiosity from you but there is nothing up here that is not down below.” The snowbell sways in the wind

“Sad, lonely, others like me” the dandelion responds, its stem still bent 

“Ah, you are here to see the eldest, they have been like that for some time. Calling out to those who cannot hear anymore. Their call has attracted many, but they do not recognize the voice which calls them here. I wish they would stop. The humans seem to keep getting called here and attacking Wistris’s dragons…” The snowbell starts to change. Green stalks grow out of their flower as a body starts to form. A human like creature with long twin-tails growing out of the flowers on their head. Clad in white, this is the Queen of the plateau. Her dress flows out as chimes of bells can be faintly heard coming from the snowbells on her head. She crouches down , “Now, lets see what you actually look like.”   
She brings a hand up as it starts to glow, seeming to resonate with the dandelion. A form is pulled out, though its much more familiar than she would like it to be. She cannot change the form of a plant, only draw it out. 

The dandelion’s form changes as it looks down. Its flower much smaller than it thought and as the queen says, it has a form. A strange fluffy mass around its neck and feet, dark full body tights, a strange piece of fabric that billows in the wind behind them, not to mention, dandelion flowers around the cuffs of their shirt. 

“It would seem, that you have some connection with this place already. There are already two that look strikingly similar to your fay form.”

The dandelion looks up. “What do you mean by that, Milady? Could there be someone whom already looks and speaks like I do upon this field? Or perhaps I was originally grown here and my travels have finally brought me back to a place I scant remember.” 

The queen’s eyes widened. It had taken her ages to learn how to speak so fluidly, yet this dandelion can do it on command. Well traveled indeed… “ The one you seek is named Aster, He lives on the hill with the large tree that is always in bloom. The flowers that live there are all fiercely protective of him as well as the creature who lives in the deep forrest on its edge. I would not recommend seeking them out, the creature that is, least you get frosted over till next spring. 

“Surely they can be reasoned with. I bear no ill will towards Aster, as I’ve only come to this place by his call alone. My main field is lower and I cannot travel well without them. I’m already restricted trying to keeping this form already. I can feel my roots drawing me back home. I could not stay here for long enough to warrant frosting over.”

“You are surprisingly well spoken. No matter, I could bring up some of your seeds to plant on the land I govern if you wish to stay for longer.” 

“That would be most appreciated, Milady. Until then, I shall continue to make my way to Aster’s tree. Fare the well for now Milady, my roots are calling me back.” With that they disappeared. The dandelion still present where they were standing yet no voice was present. 

“Hummm, I wonder if there are others like you who dare to climb my walls seeking the elder. I suppose I’ll just have to search for them more often! She clapped her hands together in delight as she disappeared to travel through her roots back to her mossy grove deep in the heart of the plateau.”


	2. To see pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flo moves forwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing much to say. Clear is The name of my kaito v3 english (which is why his english is already so good). Flo is the name of the outfit I made him. He's a dandelion fay if you couldn't tell.

The flowers whisper for a newcomer has appeared.   
“new, who, sad, new, friend, who” They say as they move around the new flower. The flower is a dandelion. They are not from here as the only flowers that grow in the meadow are the wild flowers that survived the tragedy. 

They turn away from the newcomer, a voice echo’s across the flowers singing a sad melody. The flowers speak in response to the tune. “Sad, lonely sad, sad, sad, lonely.” 

“Who is sad?” The dandelion speaks up, gathering the attention of the other wild flowers.

“Master, lord, prince, king, Aster.” The flowers say turning back towards the newcomer.

“where?” 

“hill, top, tree, pink” They gather around the dandelion, finally having found another to talk to about their guardian.

“What are they?” The dandelion asks. Though they already know who Aster is, they do not know much more than that they are a tree who guards over the meadows. 

“One of us, large, wise, ancient, life.” They sway in the wind seeming to anticipate something.

“May i see them?” An innocent question asked yet a volatile response resounds.

“No.” They seem to bristle at the words. Straightening their stems and opening their flower in an attempt to seem bigger and intimidating. 

“Flo will be sad” The name is new to them as well as to the flowers around them. 

“Name, flo, name, name, old?” They gather around seeming to calm, as their stems curve and their leaves loose their once sharp edge. 

“No, they are new.” This time its the dandelions turn to straighten its stem in an attempt to contact the fay. A blue speck appears at the dandelions edge. “Is there something the matter over here? How is your progress doing?” The speck asks, the fluff around their neck picking up pollen from the dandelions atlers. 

The wild flowers bow their stem. “You, form, please seek, master.” 

“Oh! No, The restrictions placed upon my form does not allow me to move without my dear dandelions. If possible though, I would like it if you would allow this one here to progress so that i may travel to see Aster myself. At the moment i am afraid that it is impossible.” 

“shall be done.” The flowers move aside, uprooting themselves to create a path for the dandelion to outstretch its roots and grow further inwards towards the tree atop the hill.

**Author's Note:**

> With the redrawing of my fays, i keep thinking up ideas of things i want them to do. I'm not very good at drawing comics and it would take too long to pare down all the wording so i'd rather write it down instead!


End file.
